Ever After: My Fair Lady
by Narcissist-Cissy
Summary: I am not her stepdaughter... but her own sister. Please reviews and I'll finish it sooner!
1. Prologue My story

My Fair Lady

Prologue: My story

I was born the 8th of July of 1470 in a beautiful region of the Belgian land. At that time, Belgium belonged to the Spanish Empire, being my own parents, The Baron Rodric de Ghent and Angelique Báthory, good friends of the Emperor Charles V of Germany.

I grew up as a happy child together with my older sister, who although had a difficult temperament, was as beautiful as the fly of an eagle.

Soon I had enough age to get married and so had my sister, so my father organized our weddings with two wealthy brothers, both of them noblemen.

After the wedding I didn't see my sister in years because I had to move to Rome with my new husband's family while she was staying in Belgium.

I enjoyed a beautiful life with my husband, the Baron Anton de Ghent. We lived in a charming manor, surrounded by woods.

I tried to have children but all of them were too weak and I lost three babies in five years. Since this our problems began to star.

My husband had invested a great part of his fortune in a modern project which was supposed to improve our life. But it failed so much that we lost our money, obligating my husband to ask for loans. In this embarrassing situation he took a decision... commit suicide.

I will never forget the image of my husband hanging in his studio with a expression of sadness in his face.

I cried his death, he was charming and loved me with all his heart, although I didn't love him and couldn't give him an heir.

His family left me, they weren't too much fond of me. The taxes began to rise and I was desperate. Nobody was prepared to help me.

I thought about that for days and I took a decision. I packed my poor possessions and returned to Belgium with my sister. The years passed and I felt more and more regretful each day with my decision of moved with her.

She also became a widow but she was attractive and intelligent and soon she got married again, with a wealthy silk merchant.

But, although my sister had beauty and elegance, she wasn't very lucky. Her new husband died, leaving her in a small house in care of his servants and family.

Now I live with her, my two nieces and a young woman who is like my own daughter.

My name is Honorée de Ghent, I'm a servant in the House of Barbarack and I'm the twin sister of the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent.


	2. Moods

Chapter 1: Moods.

"Why is there no salt on this table?" Rodmilla demanded "Danielle, Honorée!

"Coming!" Danielle called at her stepmother's irate tone. She grabbed a block of salt from the hutch and began scraping it into a salt bowl.

"She is in one of her moods". Paulette said, quietly.

"Yes, I know. I can't feel it on her voice. Where is Honorée? Better for to come quickly. The Baroness can't wait."

"She is upstairs, in Rodmilla's room" Louise said, looking up.

"Tell her to come; the Baroness is beginning to..."

"We are waiting!"

Danielle closed her eyes.

"One moment!"

She picked up the salt and entered the dining room.

"Morning, madame. Marguerite, Jacqueline. I trust you slept well."

Rodmilla picked up a piece pf bread.

"Where is my sis... Honorée?"

Danielle grew scared. The Baroness rarely called Honorée sister, only in strange cases.

"I'm not sure, madame. I think she is..."

"Right here"

Danielle looked up at the tall woman and smiled.

Honorée entered the room with radiant face. Her voice was smooth while she talked to her sister.

"Good morning, Baroness, nieces. I wish you are all right."

"Where were you?" Rodmilla asked coldly.

"I... I was sweeping you room, madame." Although they were twins, Rodmilla knew how to scared her sister. "I didn't heard your voice."

"You have to be more attentive, Honorée" Marguerite sneered "You know that Mother doesn't like to wait," she smiled "you should know it, after all you are her sis..."

Rodmilla fulminated her daughter with a look.

"Servant..." The girl finished.

"Don't be cruel, Marguerite" Rodmilla scolded her "Although she looks like... some kind of pagan"

Danielle looked at Honorée. It was true that she didn't wear beautiful gowns and her hair wasn't in style like the Baroness's. But, in spite, she was a beautiful woman, like her sister.

"I'm sorry, madame. I will improve my look. But if you could give a bashin to was my face in, or clothes..."

"It is your manners that need to change, Honorée. After your husband's death I took care of you, having you in my house. All I ask you is to behave correctly so I wouldn't be so embarrassed to present you as my... sister. Is it such an extraordinary request?"

"No, my lady."

"Very well. So, please continue with your labours and don't oblige me to punish you, understood?"

"Yes, madame."

"Now, both of you go away. We want to have our breakfast in peace"

The women nodded and left the room.

Danielle smiled at Honorée and took her hand.

"Don't worry, she is in one of her moods, you know."

Honorée smiled.

"She is always in her moods."

Danielle laughed and looked at her friend. It was difficult to talk to someone so nice that look so much like the mean Rodmilla, but Honorée made it easy. She was lovely and funny.

She studied her attractive face.

She doesn't look like a servant but like a medieval queen. She had been blessed, or in this case cursed, with a noble face. She was so strangely beautiful, with high cheekbones, ebony glossy hair, bighting eyes, slim lips and such a pale skin that couldn't be colourless.

She was a woman you could trust in.

When the Baroness was at the town she will tell Honorée her meet with the Prince.


	3. The Queen's brother

P.s: Thanks Daughter of Music for your beautiful and useful comments, I will keep writing;)

Chapter 2: The Queen's brother

"My God, is hot today!" Honorée exclaimed, looking at the big sun.

"Yes, I agree" Danielle answered, stooping for pick another red apple.

Honorée advanced towards her and smiled.

"What is that important thing you have to tell me?"

Danielle smiled too as she got up. She brought her face over Honorée's and told her her incident with the Prince and the horse.

At the end, Honorée seemed very surprised.

" The Prince has stolen us a horse?"

Danielle nodded.

"And he gave me this"

She showed herthe handful of coins she hide into her apron pocket.

Honorée looked at them with her eyes wide-open.

" My Godness..." She murmured "You should take care of that, Danielle. You know Rodmilla is like a dog when it is about money. I could swear she smells it"

Danielle laughed.

"But Rodmilla can't take notice of this, she would kill you. You know how much interested is she in the Prince."

"I know right, but kill me? Come on, Honorée! She is your sister, she wouldn't…."

"Yes, she is my sister and I know her quiet well, Dani."

Danielle laughed as the woman winked at her.

Suddenly, a great uproar of men and horses started to invade the place. Danielle and Honorée closed their eyes and wrapped their ears up.

"What on earth is happening?" Honorée asked, annoyed.

"Is the royal guard along with The Prince!" Danielle exclaimed, alarmed "Oh, oh he can't see me. Hide me, Honorée!" She said hiding behind her friend.

"If you talk so loud he will hear you, Dani! Don't worry, he is only going towards the house. Oh, and that's our horse, I don't want to miss this." She said, walking towards the house.

"Are you crazy?" Danielle asked, holding her by the arm "He can't see me!"

"Then don't go with me" Honorée answered " So that he won't see you. I just want to see Rodmilla's reaction"

She run away leaving Danielle alone.

"Think clearly, think logically" Rodmilla comanded herself.

She took a deep breath as she saw the royal group walking down the lane, along with the Prince, Leonardo da Vinci and the Queen's youngest brother, the Marquis Cristobal di Lis.

She smoothed back her glossy hair and smiled to herself.

"We will make a great job" She though.

"Margherite! Jacqueline!" She called her daughters. Like training dogs, both of them got to her mother's bedroom, sweating and with a big smile on her faces.

Rodmilla inspected her daughter's look and smiled poudly.

"Good, now do this with utmost care. Marguerite, my dear, you are about to meet your future husband."

Marguerite let out a hal gasp.

"Now, go! And remember, courtsey is currency"

She looked at her youngest daughter who stood in the background.

"Jaqueline dear... go and help her!"

She nodded and hurried towards her sister's bedchamber.

Rodmilla followed her with the look and turned to the window. The Marquis was looking at her and smiling. She drew back and arched an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, what a lovely surprise" Rodmilla said, bowing and showing her most charming smile. "I wasn't expecting such handsome company" She looked at the Marquis who had a wide smile on his face.

"And how handsome" She tought.

He was handsome really, with those blue eyes and black short hair.

"I am returning your horse, Baroness" The Prince interrumped.

"Oh," Rodmilla was puzzled, leaving her thoughts about the Marquis "Was it missing?"

"Yes, I borrowed it this morning, I'm afraid I might..."

Honorée hardly could hide her smile as she saw her sister listening to the Prince meet with Danielle as her face grew angry.

"Poor Rodmilla" She thought "And poor Danielle, Rodmilla won't forgive this."

She continued watching when she noticed the look that her sister was sharing with the Marquis while the Prince talked. She smiled.

"This would be the third" She thought looking at the Marquis.

The lovely scene was interrumpted by her two nieces who burst into the drawing room. Rodmilla rolled her eyes and Honorée smiled. Her sister was intelligent after all.

"... I must say Marguerite that brooch is stunning" The Prince commented.

"This old thing? You are too kind."

"And I must say Baroness that pearl necklace is a wonder" The Marquis added, looking at Rodmilla's white neck.

Marguerite and Jaqueline looked at her Mother as the Baroness blushed.

Rodmilla arched her perfect eyebrows, recovering her composture and bowed.

" Thanks, Your Grace."

He smiled but she took away her glance from him. She felt unconfortable.

" We are so looking foward to celebrating your engagement to your own Spanish rose." Rodmilla said, trying to disguise herself from the Marquis glance, stepping a fraction of an inch closer to the Prince.

"Yes, well... there have been several..."

Rodmilla wasn't listening, Cristobal was looking at her in such a way that made her felt violated. She sharank and she paid attetion to the Prince again.

"These developments, I trust, are for the best?"

"I hope so, Baroness. Good morning, ladies."


	4. The mysterious woman

Cap 3: The mysterious woman.

"Mother! The Marquis di Lis is here!" came Margherite's nasal whine from the window.

" For God's sake, again?" Rodmilla said as she walked towards her daughter.

Yes, again. There was again the handsome but oppressive Cristoba di Lis, looking at her on his knee and holding a beautiful red rose on his hand.

" My lady, I'm here to start my day with the subtleties of your appearance, because I don't want to see the beauty of the rising sun without meditate yours."

Rodmilla rolled her eyes, tiredly. The Marquis had been visiting her house for one week confusing her from the Prince and Marguerite.

"How kind of you to visit us, your Grace but today I'm really busy. By your leave, Marquis."

"But, milady! Let me behold your beauty a little more! I can't start my day without demostrate you my love!"

Rodmilla narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mother, you should listen to him. He sounds really honest."

"I will kill someone if he doesn't stop with all this"

Honorée was watching the scene with a funny smile oh her face. The Marquis was a good but a really tiring man.

"I wouldn't like to be in Rodmilla's place" She though.

Her sister was now supported on the window's mantelpiece looking at the Marquis with bored eyes and sighing time after time while the lover man was reciting a corny poem of love. She couldn't avoid laugh when her sister started to imitate the Marquis.

She made a mistake because the man turned his look aside the window and fixed it on Honorée who let out a gasp of fear. The woman started to move back, slowly as the Marquis stuttering, pointing at her.

"Wh… what on earth? Who… who are you?"

Honorée didn't answer, but she started tu run into the woods. The Marquis gave Rodmilla a last look and started to chase the stranger. Rodmilla looked at them, surprised, with Marguerite by her side.

"The Marquis is chasing Honorée, Mother" The girl commented, following them with the look.

"Yes, I see" The Baroness answered "Well, at least she is useful for something"

Marguerite laughed silly at her Mother's joke and went into the room with her, closing the window.

Honorée couldn't run more but she knew he was still behind her. She couldn't breath and her legs hurt, pleading for a rest. She stopped and hide behind a thik oak. The man stopped too and started to call her.

"Hey, you woman! Where are you? Come on! Show yourself!"

Honorée closed her eyes.

"Go away, pelase" She though "Go away, please! Go away, go away, go…."

"Hello"

"Aghhh!!"

She moved back from him. He advanced towards her.

"Shh, no, no. I'm not going to harm you!"

She shrank, frightened, and bowed at him. After all, he was a Marquis.

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer, Rodmilla wouldn't want it.

"I don't why but I think I know you from somewhere, let me see…."

He took her by the chin and studied her face. He let out an exclamation. Those cheekbones, those eyes, that nose, that white almost transparent skin.

"Baro… Baroness de Ghent?"

She got up, horrorized. That was what she didn't want. To be confusing with her sister.

"No… no, you… you are wrong. I'm not the Baroness, I'm just……" She swallowed hard" I…. I shouldn't be here"

And she started to run away again.

"Hey, wait!"

But she didn't hear it. She was too far


	5. Chapter 5: At last, the Baroness

Chapter 4: At last, the Baroness.

Rodmilla was furious.

"Why me, o all people, have ended up with a twin sister?!!!" She asked furious.

Honorée didn't dare to answer, even when her sister was asking something.

Rodmilla covered her faces with her hands and looked at her sister.

"Ok, now leave me alone. The Marquis will be here soon and he couldn't see you again, understood?"

Honorée nodded.

"Well." She looked up at the clock; it was the time "You are lucky for having me to save you, Honorée. Remember that." She said, turning to her sister.

The woman nodded again.

"Now go away."

She obeyed and exited the room, quickly.

Rodmilla looked outside, agrily.

Daniell was waiting for Honorée in the kitchen, and also were Maurice, Louise and Paulette. The woman entered the room, looking worried.

"What's going on, Honorée?" Danielle asked, approaching.

"I'm thinking in Rodmilla's meet with the Marquis. If this doesn't work I will lost my head"

Danielle laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will resolve the problem"

"Yes" Paulette added "The Baroness is very smart, the Marquis is not a problem"

"I hope so" She smiled "I think Rodmilla is lucky, yes the Marquis is a little annoyinh, but he is also a good man and seems to be really in love with her."

"And she is the queen's brother. I wonder if Rodmilla has noticed it" Danielle asked.

Of course, as Paulette said, Rodmilla was smart, and, of course, she had realized that the Marquis was a member of the royal family. She smiled to herself.

"I will use my entire weapon with him" She though.

She had told Marguerite to help her to get dressed.

"I will meet your ticket to the palace, darling" She had said. "Now help me, I have to look my best"

She was wearing a cut crimson dress with her ebony hair pulled back with a jeweled clasp, revealing her pale face. She looked stunning.

"I look like a Duchess" She though, proudly.

She heard the door bell and went to the hall. She opened it and smiled with seduction at the nervous Marquis.

"Welcome, your Grace" She said, letting him pass. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, I can't explain how much honored I feel to be in your house, Baroness."

Rodmilla invited him to sit in the main salon. She sat down next to him, with a charming smile.

"Tell me the motive of your visit, Marquis"

With a trembling voice, he told her. About the mysterious woman he had seen last morning and how much she looked like her.

Rodmilla laughed, gracefully.

"Oh, my dear Marquis. I'm sure that woman you saw yestarday was your imagination. I have never seen that woman before."

She stroked his cheek and then his lips.

He blushed.

"Wel…well…per… perhaps you are right, Ba… Baroness. It.. was ahot… and… I was tired…"

"Of course I am, Marquis"

She got closer.

She pressed her lips against his ear.

"You will never see that woman again… because now, you have me"

He tingle all over with excitement as she winked at him.

"Never again…" She murmured.

And she kissed him, bitting his lips gently. He slid his mouth don'w her cheek and her throath. She smiled and rubbed his arms.

Honorée could hear her sister's moans of pleasure. She looked up and then closed her eyes.

"Poor Marquis, she will broke his heart"

She exited the room.

"Rodmilla doesn't know her luck"


	6. Mother's eyes

Chapter 5: Mother's eyes.

"I must push for a quick engagement!" Rodmilla though aloud "The Marquis is almost mine! And I will live in palace, can you imagine it?" She looked up at Honorée who smiled "No, I don't suppose you can."

Rodmilla, regally, arose from the bed and walked over to the chair. She sat down and flung her black hair over the edge.

"Do you remember that Mother was hard on us too, telling us that cleanliness was netx to godliness, and forced us to wash our faces at least twenty times a day…"

"And she was convinced it was never clean enough" Honorée finished, brushing her sisters long black hair.

Rodmilla arched her eyebrows.

"Well, my face was always clean, it was yours which was a completely mess." She commented, in a haughty voice.

Honorée sighed.

"Mother was always looking after you; you were supposed to do great things."

"And here I am, a Baroness… And Marguerite shall be queen." Rodmilla finished, in an imaginative manner.

Honorée arched an eyebrow and mechanically continued to brush the section of hair which she held in her hands.

Suddenly, Rodmilla grasped her sister's wrist and pulled her to face the baroness.

Honorée realized at that moment that it was the first time in years that she looked into her sister's eyes. She tried to keep her eyes to the floor, resisting the urge to look at Rodmilla's face, but the baroness's firm finger lifted her chin.

"Pity you couldn't birth a baby. I'm sure you would be a good mother"

Insise, Honorée's heart was churning. She rarely spoke about her problem… the though of what could have been was too painful. She envied her sister for that, the though of a baby sleeping in her arms was like a dream.

"I wish I knew how it feels like," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Rodmilla's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but we must never feel sorry for ourselves. No matter how bad it gets, it can always get worse."

Honorée nodded. "Yes, madame"

The noblewoman sighed before she continued, more gently than her last statement.

"You have so much of Mother in you" Rodmilla said, "Sometimes I can see her looking out through your eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes, well. Your features are so… similar to hers, and… well, sometimes is a little… weird."

Honorée smiled. The she ventured:

"Do you miss her?"

It was a mistake. Rodmilla's face grew cold.

" I hardly remember her" she replied, icily. "Now go away, I'm tired."

Honorée backed out of the room. An act of kindness had been too much to hope for.

She wouldn't make that mistake again.


	7. Will you be there?

Chapter 6: Will you be there?

The sun beat down upon Danielle, turning her hair golden. She ran in between 

the haystacks, laughing merrily as she looked up behind her at the graceful kite arching 

and swooping over her head like a bird. She had never seen such a marvelous device in 

her entire life; a flying machine! Honoreé looked at her friend, as Danielle called out to her.

"Rodmilla expects a quick engagement between Marguerite and the Prince. And then she will marry the Marquis" 

"Oh I belive so, I know Rodmilla and she won't stop until she has everything she wants" Honorée replied, smiling.

"Do you think that they would all move to the palace and we could stay with the Manor?" Danielle dreamed of a life without her stepmother and stepsisters harrying her.

"I don't know, but, if we are lucky, perhaps all of them will move to another country" Honorée said.

"Come on, Honorée, you couldn't live without your sister, you love her, admit it!"

"When you admit that you like the Prince."

"No!"Danielle began to reel in the kite once again as Honorée continued.

"I suppose if you saw him again, you would simply . . ." Out of the corner of her 

eye, she saw two lone horsemen approaching. She found it difficult to make out their 

features and listen to Danielle.

"Walk up to him and say 'Your highness, my family is your family. Please take 

them away." She realized who the taller rider was with widened eyes and turned to 

Danielle with a mixture of amusement and anxiety scrawled across her face.

"Well, here's your chance. He's headed this way." Danielle let out a yelp and 

dashed behind a haystack, completely forgetting the kite that hung gracefully in the air 

behind her. Honorée straightened up and attempted to looked in another direccion

The prince and Captain Laurent reached where Honorée sat, attempting to hide the 

trembling of her hands. Prince Henry turned to her, almost speaking over her head from 

the horse. "I'm looking for Signore da Vinci. We're to go to the monastery together. 

Have you seen him?"

"Da Vinci?" The trembling was reaching Honorée's voice. "No, no you Highness"

Henry shook his head impatiently.

"Well, isn't that his flying contraption?" Honorée's head jerked up and he noticed

the kite floating above the haystacks. "Where did you get it?"

Honorée said the first thing that came to her mind. "From the . . .uh . . .Comtesse 

de Lancret. She's a . . .friend of his."

Sudden interest gleamed in Henry's eyes. "You know her?" His voice adjusted 

to a mixture of command and pleading. "Please, I must find her. Where is she staying?"

Honorée was at a loss. Danielle glanced pleadingly at her from behind the 

haystack, but the words were already out. "I believe, your Highness, that she is staying 

with her cousin . . . the . . .Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent."

Danielle almost screamed in frustration. Henry scowled. "Hmm . . . that does 

present a problem."

Honorée had a surge of inspiration and she continued, despite the daggers Danielle 

was glaring at her from behind the haystack. She mouthed _Shut up!_ Honorée smiled 

complacently and spoke to the Prince again. "But, I happen to know that she is there, 

alone, by herself, at this very moment."

Henry raised his head. "Excellent." He wheeled the horse toward the manor, 

stopping for a second to bowed to Honorée. "Good day mylady."

Honorée watched in open-mouthed astonishment as the two men rode off toward the road. She did not even notice Danielle until she began yelling at her.

"Honorée, you horrible little snipe!" Even then, she did not care. She was in a dream world of his own.

"Did you hear that? He called me a lady!"

"And he is headed toward _my_ house!" Anxiety and exasperation were filling 

Danielle's voice. She turned to her, smugly.

"Then, I suggest you run." Danielle thought for a second, then an excited smile 

spread across her face. She took off across the fields, dodging the haystacks as she 

sprinted toward the manor.

Honorée watched her, smiling when a sound reached her ears. Her face turned white when she saw the Marquis riding towards her fastly. 

"Oh my God, I need to hide myself!" She said, alarmed.

Too late, the Marquis stopped his horse and looked at her.

"Excuse me, madam, I'm looking for the Prince Henry, have you se…" He muded when he realized who she was. "My God yo… yo… you!" 

Honorée started to run away.

"No, no! Please, wait!" He spurred his horse and stopped her way. "Please!" He dismounted his horse and held her by the shoulders. "Please, I won't harm you, belive me please."

Honorée looked into his eyes and she saw his honesty. She smiled.

"I knew you were real" The Marquis said, smiling in return. "Ah! I knew the Baroness was wrong haha! I have been thinking in you for so long although I don't know your name"

"Honorée, my name is Honorée"

"Honorée, ah what a beautiful name, Honorée."

She smiled, blushing.

"But, who are you, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking her hand.

Honorée smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you my story."

The Marquis smiled too.

"Come with me, I will bring you to a better place."

They were sitting near the river, watching the calm water as a soft breeze stroked their faces.

It had been a long day together and she had told him her story. He was amazed. Now the sun was starting to hide and the first starts were appearing.

"The Baroness seemed to be a good woman… but now that I know what has she done to you…"

"Oh, don't blame her, Rodmilla is just a difficult woman, but she can also be sweet, and warm, and…"

"Will you go to the ball tomorrow?" The Marquis asked, interrupting her.

"What?" Honorée asked, confused.

"I'll be so honored if you come… with me."

"I… don't know… I haven't got clothes, and I'm not a noblewoman…"

"Please."

Honorée smiled.

"I'll try to go"

"Really?"

"Yes" She said, although she knew it was impossible at all.

The Marquis seemed so happy when they reached the Manor. It was very late and a big silence rested arround them. He helped her to dismount the horse.

"I'll continue alone, I don't want to wake up my family" She said, quietly.

She was going to walk towards her home when he called her.

"Honorée." She turned back. "This has been the best day in all my life."

She smiled, emotioned. 

"Will you be there, at the ball?"

She didn't answer, just smiled and left him in the middle of the night.

When she reached her bed, she didn't realize that Danielle wasn't there. It didn't matter, she was thinking in the Marquis


	8. The fight and sad news

Chapter 7: The figth and sad news.

"I can't belive what have you done, Rodmilla."

Rodmilla returned her whip to its place and looked up at her sister.

"Go and mind your on business Honorée, this doen't mind you."

"It minds me in all, Rodmilla, she is not only my friend but your own stepdaughter, how can you be so sly to her?" Honorée asked, almost yelling.

"It isn't so difficult, belive me. Now leave me alone, I have to prepare myself to the meet with the Queen."

Rodmilla turned back and started to look into her wardrobe.

"No, Rodmilla." Honorée replied sharply.

"What?" Rodmilla asked, turned to her sister, with her eyes wide opened.

"I won't leave you until you have explained me your actions"

"I told you before, this doesn't mind you"

"What has happened with you Rodmilla? You weren't like this, so ambitious and haughty…We all have to pay for you ire and actions…"

"Do you want to know why I treat you like this Honorée?" Rodmilla asked, furious. "Because this is MY house and I will run it under MY ruled, you are nothing Honorée neither Danielle! If I have you here is because you are my sister and Danielle my stepdaughter, if this wasn't like this, you would be away from this house long time ago! Now go away and leave me alone!"

Honorée looked sadly at her sister and bowed.

"Yes, madam" She said, knowing there was nothing more to do with that.

Rodmilla followed her sister with the look and continued with her labor.

The gentle breeze cooled Rodmilla's face more than her fan. The Queen smiled 

at Marguerite with a mixture of admiration and concern.

"To think you saved that baby from a runaway carriage. You really must have my 

doctor look at that." She gestured to the purple bruise Danielle's hard fist had created 

around Marguerite's right eye and Rodmilla sighed in relief. It had been a great stroke of inspiration, that story she had created to explain the bruise and increase Marguerite's 

reputation in Her Majesty's eyes.

"It was a . . .maternal instinct, your Majesty." Marguerite sounded perfect, shy 

and demure; Rodmilla couldn't have done better. She reached out and patted 

Marguerite's hand.

"She's being modest." One glance at Marguerite created a flawless blush to her 

daughter's cheeks as she looked down humbly. Rodmilla continued. "Truth be told, she never does a thing for herself, always looking out for the less fortunate."

Queen Marie glanced around the garden, concerned for a second. "I am so sorry 

my son cannot join us. He seems to have disappeared again."

"Again?" This was a new development.

"Yes, he was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn." The queen 

shook her head in bewilderment. A warning went off in Rodmilla's head. She knew of 

one other person who had not returned until dawn . . .but that was preposterous. Why 

would the prince be in the company of a . . .? Then her thoughts turned to Honorée and disappeared with a smile.

"It must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina." There, that was a neutral enough answer.

A sudden thought came to the Queen's head. "Perhaps you can help solve this 

mystery for me. Do you know the Comtesse de Lancret? Apparently, she is visiting a 

cousin, but nobody knows who."

It was to Rodmilla's credit that she did not just faint out of her chair into the 

Queen's rosebushes, which were right behind her. The Comtesse de _Lancret_ . . .but that 

was the last name of Danielle's dead mother! "_Nicole_ de Lancret?"

"Yes!" The Queen certainly had a lovely smile. "Oh, wonderful! I was 

beginning to think she was a ghost."

Rodmilla chose not to say how close the Queen had been. It was unbearably hard 

to keep her temper under control. That conniving wench, Danielle, had planned all of 

this! She chose to keep her answer as vague as possible. "No, I'm afraid she's been 

around for years . . .and . . .staying with us, as a matter of fact. Right, darling?"

Marguerite looked at her mother, obvious confusion in her eyes, though it did not 

show on her blank face. Rodmilla's desperate look prompted her answer. The visual 

interplay between mother and daughter escaped even the shrewd Queen. "Yes, of course. Our cousin."

Rodmilla decided it was time to clue Marguerite in. Her answer came from 

between gritted teeth. "Who you like to call Cinderella." It was a bad move.

Marguerite jumped up, waving her arms like a madwoman. Rodmilla's terrified 

gaze followed her for a few moments, then Marguerite calmed. She gave the Queen an 

innocent smile as she sat down. The Queen's face showed more than confusion.

"Good heavens, child, what happened?" Marguerite looked contrite.

"It was a bee." The Queen nodded warily as Rodmilla placed a hand on 

Marguerite's arm. She could understand her daughter's reaction but her look told 

Marguerite that Danielle would never get away with her deception. Rodmilla would had react equally if the name mentioned had been her sister's. She was so enfuriated with Honorée that she fronwed, but she had to smile when a page advanced towards her and handed her a letter.

"For you Baroness."

The woman nodded and reached her carriage while she openned the letter and started to read it.

"Dear Baroness:

I'm writing to you because I want you to know that I won't be able to be your couple at the ball. This hurts me as much as you but I have met somebody special who will be with me this night.

I'm sorry, don't hate me, mylady.

Your faithfull servant.

The Marquis Cristobal di Lis."

Rodmilla closed the letter as a feel of sadness covered her. She didn't hear her daughter's calling.

"Mother, we have to go to the village for a new necklance for the ball!"

Rodmilla nodded, almost crying.

When they reached the Manor, Rodmilla entered her room, almost running and ignoring her sister's calling.

"Rodmilla! What happens? Are you well?"

But the baroness wasn't listening, she was sitting on the bed looking at her image on the mirror, and her eyes started to fill with tears. 

She has never felt so ashamed.


	9. The gentleman

Chapter 8: The gentleman

Chapter 8: The gentleman.

"Mother! Hurry up! We have to go and we are not ready yet" Marguerite begged, knocking her mother's bedroom door. "She hadn't exited her bedrrom since she locked that little brad Danielle in the cellar." She murmured.

Rodmilla, sitting on the bed, sighed, then stood up and open the door. Marguerite was going to grumble her Mother until she saw her expression of sadness. Jacqueline, behind her sister and in her horse costume, advanced towards Rodmilla.

"Mother, are you well? You look tired."

Rodmilla nodded nerviously.

"Ye… yes, well, I'm just a little nervous. But now hurry up, go and prepair the last details while I get ready."

The two girls obeyed and left her Mother alone in her bedroom, where she started with the make-up and her hairstyle.

Not so far from there, Honorée couldn't stop thinking, almost frustated. With her friend locked, her sister without her couple, the Marquis waiting for her and her without an excuse to go to the ball.

"Ahg! How can I be so silly? I shouldn't have told the Marquis that I would go to that stupid ball, that I would be with him there…. I shouldn't have told him even my name!" She sat down and covered her face with her hands.

She looked at the dark sky, covered with starts. There was such a peace and quiet… suddenly interrmpted by angrered voices.

"Mother we should wait for your couple, the Marquis will be here in a moment." Jaqueline said, shyly.

"No, we go to the ball, now" Rodmilla replied, sharply.

"But, Mother, I agree with Jaqueline, you know how important the Marquis is, remember, our ticket to the palace!" Marguerite commented in her shrill voice.

Honorée hurried and go upstairs to attend the scene.

"WE WON'T WAIT FOR THE MARQUIS BECAUSE HE WON'T COME!" Rodmilla exploded at her two daughters.

Rodmilla's eyes started to fill with tears as she turned back, she won't allow the two of them to see her crying.

Jaqueline looked at her sister, worried, and then she went towards her Mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother what had happened, tell us."

Rodmilla looked at her, and arched her eyebrows. The she nodded.

"I will tell you."

Honorée listened to her sister's pain with a deep feeling of guilt. She had never seen her sister so sad and desesperated.

"I have to do something" She decided.

As her sister talked, she went to Rodmilla's chamber and opened the old wardrobe, forgotten in a corner. It was Auguste's former wardrobe.

"Perfect"

Boots, a short sword, a cap, a hat… She dressed in all those clothes and looked at her reflect. A perfect costume. She sat in front of the mirror and started to prepare her hair, according to her clothes.

"Now that I haven't got couple I will be the laughingstock of the kingdom. I have been boasting of my affair with the Marquis with all the courtwomen. Now, when they see that I'm alone, they won't stop laughing in all the night."

"I wouldn't say that" A voice talked.

The three of them looked up at the voice. Rodmilla's eyes grew wide when she saw her sister descending. She was wearing Auguste's old elegant clothes, his boots, his hat, his cap… She looked stunning.

"Ho… Honorée, wha… what?"

"I will be your couple this night. I would be your twin brother, Honor de Ghent, come from Italy this night."

"No, no… Honorée, this is so difficult, you… you can't do this, if they catch you you'll be killed, you know the punishment in these cases."

Honorée smiled.

"Rodmilla, you are my sister, and although we have our fights, on and off, I love you and I won't allow you to be hurt." She gave her a hand "Be my couple tonight, please."

Rodmilla smiled and took her sister's hand, or should I say her brother's hand?

"And what about your voice?" Rodmilla asked.

"I will talk with a lower voice."

"They will recognize you."

"They won't, don't worry! Nobody has recognized me as your sister in ten years, they won't recognize me now."

"Ok, up to you" Rodmilla smiled. "Now, hurry up, we have to go"

Honorée smiled.

"I will go in a moment."

Rodmilla and her two daughters left the house and entered the carriage while Honorée talked to Louise and Paulette.

"You have to free Danielle and help her to go to the ball"

The two old women nodded.

"I will be there two, tell her not to worry, I'll defend her from Rodmilla and bring her to the Prince. Now I have to go. Good luck"

She was going to leave when Paulette called her.

"Honorée" She turned. "You look beautiful"

The woman smiled and bowed before left them.

The ball was going to start.


	10. The failed ball

Chapter 9: The failed ball

Chapter 9: The failed ball

"Ah! What a charming night! Don't you think so my dear Honor?"

"Just delicious, Rodmilla. Are you enjoying this Marguerite and Jaqueline?"

The two girls nodded, almost incapables of hide their smiles.

"I feel so stupid talking to you like this, as if you were a man." Rodmilla confessed blushing.

Honorée tickled her playfully in the ribs.

"Don't worry about that anymore and enjoy this night."

Rodmilla smiled.

"When Marguerite becomes queen you would have a special position." Rodmilla replied, fondly.

Honorée smiled too, trying to hide her worry.

"Oh my God is Rodmilla de Ghent!" A haughty voice called for her.

Rodmilla and her family truned back to find Isabelle and Celeste, Rodmilla's worst enemies.

"How are you darling, you look stunning" Celeste commented, jelaously. "It's a pitty that you are too skinny to fill that dress at all."

Rodmilla smiled with hatred.

"Your husband didn't think as you, my dear Celeste." The Baroness replied, narrowing her eyes.

The woman fronwed as Isabelle continued.

"And who is the gentleman?" She asked looking closely to Honorée, who stepped back.

"Is my twin brother, come from Italy, the Baron Honor de Ghent. Honor these are Isabelle du Flerda and Celeste de Brima."

Honorée kissed the women's hand and smiled, charmly.

"He really looks like you Rodmilla. He has a strange face, too sweet almost feminine." Celeste commented, asombred.

"And you are as wrinkled as a prune" Honorée though, bitterly.

"I though you were going to come with the Marquis di Lis, what has happened, darling?"

Rodmilla turned up her nose.

"He was bussy" She took her sister by the arm "Now if you excuse us. Come on, daughters, the ball is going to start!"

The five of them left the two old women alone and enterd the palace.

The decoration was a marvel and Honorée observed it amazed. She had never seen such a beautiful place in years.

Rodmilla left her sister and daughters a moment, the she returned.

"Well, they tell me that the King won't announce the marriage in at least an hour, so we have time for other things."

"Can I go to the buffet, Mother?" Jaqueline asked with a puppy-dog face.

"Sure, go Jaqueline."

The girl smiled amd left them quickly. 

Suddenly a beautiful music started to sound. 

Honorée smiled.

"Well if we have so much time," She showed her sister a hand "would you dance with me, Rodmilla?"

The Baroness arched an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it, Honorée."

"Oh, come on Milla, it will be funny. And all the guests will be so jelaous."

"I don't find envidiable a dance with my own brother"

"I say it for me; I want to have a good time with the courtwomen for a while. They are looking at me all time."

Rodmilla shiged and took her sister's hand.

"Spoiled girl" She joked.

They advanced towards the dance floor.

"Mother! What about me?" Marguerite yelled.

"I will come in a moment Marguerite! Don't worry!"

They reached the dance floor and started to dance, hand by hand and looking at each other's eyes. The music was fast and happy. Honorée took Rodmilla by the waist and raised her in a draft. Rodmilla looked at her, amazed.

"How did you do that?"

"You are very light sister" The woman replied, winked at her.

They danced and danced under the look of men and women.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Milla" Honorée murmured.

"And you are the most handsome gentleman in the ball, Honorée" Rodmilla replied smiling.

When the finished a multitude of courtwomen assalted them, begging for a dance with the "charming Baron de Ghent". Rodmilla had to elbow four women and crush the toe of five others to safe her sister from that herd of hyenas.

"My Godness they are like vultures." Rodmilla said, exhausted.

"I agree they almost ate us" Honorée responded.

"I have to look for Marguerite, the King will come in a few times and we have to be ready" Rodmilla said to her sister.

"And I will go out for a moment to breathe a little I feel very overwhelmed."

Rodmilla said goodbye to Honorée and she went outstairs. Looking at the stary sky she heard a voice calling for her.

"Honorée?"

It was the Marquis.

She smiled, sadly.

"Hi" She said.

He smiled and took her hand.

"I'm so happy to see you here; I knew you were going to come. But what are you dressed like this? Is a strange costume for a woman!"

Honoré sighed.

"I'm Rodmilla's couple. She is very hurt because you left her, Cristobal."

"I feel so bad for that, but I needed to be with you, Honorée I want you, not your sister. Rodmilla… yes she maybe is a great woman as you say but she is not like you, Honorée."

"Please! Don't call me like that! If they discover me I'll be killed!" She exclaimed almost crying "I have only done this for Rodmilla! I love her too much Cristobal. I couldn't allow this, she is so sad and all for my fault! I shouldn't be here! You should be with Rodmilla, making her happy to live a life happily ever after, martied and…"

She couldn't finish the sentences. The Marquis had hold her and kissed her lips, hardly. When he realised her, she was crying.

"No… No, this not right, Rodmilla… She would die… But I love you, Cristobal. I can't avoid it!"

She kissed him in return.

They kissed and kised passionatly, until they heard a big riot in the palace. 

"What's going on?" The Marquis asked.

Honorée could distinguish Danielle surrounded by guests and near the Prince, advancing towars the throne.

"Come on!" Honorée exclaimed, running.

The Marquis followed her, just when Rodmilla ripped one of the wings from Danielle's gown as the crowd gasped in shock at this behavior.

"How dare you!" She shrieked, furious.

Henry got between them, Danielle cowering behind him. "Madame, contain yourself!" He was completely appalled at her behavior. What was this?

"She is an im…"

"Rodmilla, no!"

The woman turned to face her sister.

"Honorée, what on earth are you…?"

When she saw the Marquis holding her sister's hand, her eyes full with tears.

"Yo… you an… and the Marquis. Wh… what are you doing with him?"

Honorée advanced towards her.

"Rodmilla, let me explain you…"

"She is my couple tonight, Baroness" The Marquis answered, covering Honorée with an arm.

"Your couple Cristobal?" The Queen asked, alarmed "But he is a man!!"

"No, I am not, you Majesty" Honorée said, removing her hat. Her long black her descended down her back.

"What on earth is happening here?" The King asked, furious.

"How could you?" Rodmilla asked, ignoring the king, her eyes covered with a mists of tears "How could you do this to me, Honorée? I trusted on you!" She exclaimed.

"No! Rodmilla, please, I came here for you, because I didn't want to leave you alone! Please Rodmilla, listen!"

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE HONORÉE! YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RETURN TO THE MANOR!"

She was going to leave when Honorée graped her by the arm.

"Rodmilla! Please! Let me explain, you don't understand this!" She begged.

But the only reply she received from the Baroness was the hardest and painful slap of her life. Honorée almost went to ground, steeping back as her sister left the ball, crying. After her daughter's attempt to stop her, she stepped in the carriage and reached the Manor, where, under the puzzled looks of Paulette, Maurice, and Louise, she entered her bedroom and cried onto her bed for hours.

Minutes before, an old and wise man with a long white beard had seen a tall lady running deseperated towards a carriage and leaving the palace in the middle of the night.

That man was Leonardo Da Vinci and perhaps of her hurry, he didn't recognized the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, Danielle's stepmother. 


	11. I forgive you

Chapter 10: I forgive you

Chapter 10: I forgive you.

The next day, Rodmilla's mood was good, as if nothing had happened. She ate her breakfast with a smile and talked to her daughters happily.

"I don't like this at all." Honorée confessed to Louise and Paulette, after have served the meal.

"Why? That your sister is happy for once in a long time?" Paulette answered.

"How can she be happy? You know how she came home yesterday night, she was crying and din't want to talk to anybody!"

"Well, Honorée, leave her, perhaps she has realized that the Marquis won't be hers." Louise added.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Honorée asked, ironically.

"Be grateful, at least she is annoyed with you."

"Yes…. I suppose you are right."

"I have it on good authority that before your rather embarrassing debut last night,

the Prince was about to choose Marguerite for his bride."

Danielle did not answer. Instead, she picked up a basked of vegetables she had already picked and walked away from her stepmother, who followed her.

"Men are so fickle. One moment they're spouting sonnets, and the next you're back to being the hired help."

"My embarrasing debut, stepmother? I though it was you who run away because of the shame caused by your own sister."

Rodmilla smiled.

"Bite your tongue, Danielle, because I know that you had to tell all the truth to the Prince and he was quite disappointed. "But, I must say, I've never seen you

quite this dedicated to your chores."

Danielle spat out a few words as she walked. "What makes you think I do any

of this for you?"

"My, my, aren't we feisty this morning?" Rodmilla took a shortcut and Danielle

found her path blocked.

"Let me pass!"

"You brought this upon yourself, you know."

"Rodmilla, please! Leave her alone!"

The Baroness turned back and looked coldly at her sister.

"Go away, Honorée there is nothing to talk between us."

"Rodmilla, please… I didn't mean…"

"Oh! You didn't mean? Oh, that's lovely, it's a pitty that you destroyed my life! Well, Why don't you move into the palace with your marvelous Marquis!"

"Baroness, Honorée is just saying…"

"And perhaps throwing you out of this Manor you won't be my problem anymore!"

"Is that all I am, your problem?" Danielle was stung. "I did everything you ever

asked me to do and you denied me the only thing I ever wanted!"

"Oh, and what was that?"

"You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there ever a time, even in its

smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?"

Rodmilla was going to explode.

"Why should I give you my love when I never received it from my own mother? I have you here, with my family because of your Father! He should be alive, here with us, with me! But I'm not a lucky woman, my fate is to be alone all my life!"

"Rodmilla, please, calm down…"

"Shut up, you spoiled mum's girl! You, the favourite, the precious girl! You departed Mother from my side because you were the youngest!"

"Rodmilla, how can you say that?"

"I have all the right to say this, Honorée!"

"You are so unfair!"

"How dare you speak to me in that way?"

"Rodmilla! Please, listen. I know that what I have done is horrible but… you are my sister, and I love you. I must know if you have ever loved me too…"

Rodmilla closed her eyes, sadly.

"Honorée, don't talk anymore. Leave me alone, I don't want to see you in a long time, it's understood?"

She was going to leave when Honorée followed her.

"Wait here." She told Danielle.

She was walking behind the Braoness and almost begging her.

"Rodmilla, please! Listen!"

"Go away!"

They reached the main garden where Le Pieu was waiting.

"Oh Baroness, here you are! Where is Danielle?"

Rodmilla looked at him, angrily.

"Go away with all those objects, Monsieur. I won't give you my stepdaughter."

"What? But… we had an arragment!"

"Yes, we had, now it is finished."

He grabbed her by the arm.

"You can do this to me, Rodmilla!"

"How dare you touch me you sickening man?!"

She released herself and left the man, with Honorée at her back.

That was when they saw him.

Rodmilla stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't know what to answer.

The Honorée arrived.

"Rodmilla, I… Cristobal?"

"Honorée!"

He went towards her and huged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to bring you with me! I want you to marry me, my dear!"

Honorée was puzzled.

"Wha… what? Ma… marry you…?"

Rodmilla laughed.

"Aw, look at the happy, lovely couple." She smiled. "I'm sure I have nothing to do in here."

She was going to leave when Honorée reached her.

"Rodmilla, wait!" She held her hand. "I won't do this if you don't want"

Rodmilla was amazed.

"Honorée, what are you talking about?"

Honorée turned to the Marquis.

"I'm sorry sir, but if our love will hurt my sister, is better for us to forget it."

The Marquis was going to talk when Rodmilla talked first. With her eyes full of tears she smiled and huged her sister.

"My dear, Honorée! You are so good to me! I can't belive this, how could I be so blind! Please! Forgive me!"

Honorée embraced her too.

"Of course I forgive you Rodmilla! Aw, I love you so much!"

Cristobal went towards them and smiled, touching Honorées face.

"So, will you marry me?"

Honorée's eyes shine as she nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is!" Rodmilla replied.

They three laughed as Honorée kissed Cristobal's lips.


	12. Happily Ever After

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

"Baroness, did you not lie to Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of France?"

It was a rude awakening from Rodmilla's dream. The Queen gave her a cold glance.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame, they may be your last."

"Honorée I will kill you!" Rodmilla though bitterly.

Her mind started to run through half a dozen strategies before deciding on humility.

"A woman will do practically anything for the love of a daughter." She forced a

small laugh. " I suppose I did get a _little_ carried away . . ."

Marguerite was not about to let her mother get away with this. "Mother, what are

you doing?" She elbowed her way past Rodmilla and faced the King and Queen. "Your Majesties, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to both of us and I'm ashamed to call her family."

"Oh fantastic! First my sister and now my own daugter!" Rodmilla exclaimed, furious.

"This is all your fault Mother, you should have never trusted on Honorée! Now we're in trouble and you…!"

"Silence, both of you!" The King's roar filled the entire room. He sighed, turning to Jacqueline for some sanity. "Good Lord, are they always like this?"

"Worse, your Majesty." Jacqueline had caught Captain Laurent's eye in the crowd and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Good Lord! I can't stand this anymore! Now Jaqueline, I ate my life!" Rodmilla though.

"Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, you are hereby stripped of your title, and you and

your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the next available boat

unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

Rodmilla turned imploringly to a silent crowd. Most of them had satisfied smiles

on their faces, but she spoke nonetheless.

"This is unseful, no one can stand me!" Rodmilla though before say:"There seem to be quite a few people out of town . . ."

"I will speak for her." A soft voice sounded from the doorway, as if on cue. The

entire company bowed down in a graceful reverence. A smile appeared on the Prince's

face. Rodmilla's blood turned cold as the next words floated through the air. "She is,

after all, my stepmother."

The Baroness turned to see Danielle's slim figure standing erect in the doorway.

"Oh, please! Someone could somebody here kill me?" Rodmilla murmured.

"I will speak for her too." The beautiful voice reached Rodmilla's heart as she smiled.

Honorée stood near Danielle, dressed in the most amazing gown of all. With her long, dark hair cascading down her shoulders and her pale face shinnig like the moon. "She is, after all, my twin sister."

Danielle smiled at Honorée and then the woman advanced towards her sister.

"Are you happy to see me, Milla?" Honorée asked, smiling.

Rodmilla returned the smile.

"Of course I am my dear," She grabbed her sister's hand "More than ever."

Honorée winked at her and then spoke to the king.

"All I would ask, Your Majesties, is that you bestow upon her the same courtesy she showed me." She looked at Rodmilla ." I love my sister with all my heart, Your Majesties, she is a good woman, and I would like to give her what she deserves."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, may I present you the Duke Jules du Bois?" Honorée asked, tending her sister a hand and bringing her near the Duke.

Rodmilla smiled at the handsome man and so did him to the beautiful woman.

"It's a pleasure, your Grace." He said, kissing her hand.

Rodmilla smiled, coily

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_**Paris at Christmas, can you imagine?" **_

_**Of course they can.**_

_**The Royal Family was completed now. Rodmilla finally married the Duke and so did Jaqueline and Marguerite with the Captain Jean-Claude and… well I can't remember Marguerite's husband name. But they gave Rodmilla lots of grandchildren.**_

_**Honorée and Rodmilla became bests friends, apart from loving sisters. Rodmilla was never the same person after that, she learned lots of things from her sister and her stepdaughter who now loved her and received love from the Baroness in return.**_

_**After that, they lived happily Ever After.**_

_**And this is the end of the story.**_

_**Thanks daughter of Music and all of you for your comments and for make this story true.**_

_**BaronessBathory**_


End file.
